Lift brackets are used to install suspension parts in a lower position on a vehicle's frame to provide a higher ground clearance for said vehicle. The use of lift brackets allows a vehicle to clear higher obstacles thereby enhancing off road driving capabilities. Further, the use of lift brackets is considered to increase the aesthetics of the vehicle employing the lift brackets.
However, due to the unique nature of the suspension system of an off-road vehicle, no such lift brackets are available for those brands of vehicles. Thus, there is a need for a lift bracket suitable for use on off-road vehicles.